The process of transferring electrical energy from a source of current to an electrical load using a plug-and-socket device is adequately known. However, such an energy transfer is problematic if the connection of the plug-and-socket device must be carried out by automated means, for example on a machine tool or the like, because in such a case it is necessary to ensure that the coupling procedures can be generated by the machine and take place according to a specified control sequence.
Furthermore, not only are such plug-and-socket devices used on a machine tool in the area of the loading station, but together with the body at least parts of the plug-and-socket device enter a machining area of the machine tool where chips, contaminated water and other impurities occur, by means of which the parts of the plug-and-socket device arranged in the body become contaminated or suffer partial or irreparable damage with the effect that a correct coupling procedure can no longer be guaranteed for the plug-and-socket device.
JP S 62 277237 discloses an electrical plug-and-socket device which transfers electrical energy from an external source of current to a load arranged on a shaft and makes it possible for data to be transferred. As a result of their susceptibility to contamination, plug-and-socket devices of this kind suffer from the aforementioned disadvantages.